Walkthrough Part 1 - Fells Town, Douba Road and Mainland Cave
Fells Town As the game starts, you see a mysterious being (Arceus) talking to you. When he is done, the game fades and we go to our player character who awakens from a dream. It is then established that the previous cutscene was a dream. As we are now able to walk, let's go up towards the PC and grab ourselves our potion that just seems to be sitting there. Then lets go downstairs and see what trouble we can get into. After you head downstairs, just head for the exit. Mom doesn't say anything too exciting. As you attempt to leave though, Mom stops you and gives you your running shoes! Awesome, now we don't need to complete a tutorial painfully by walking. So lets continue outside. Once outside, we are stopped by our Rival, Terry (Default name), who lets us know that the local Pokemon Professor, Prof.Ivan, is looking for us to run a errand. So Terry will take us to the lab whether or not we want to go. Guess that's fine, not like we can stop him. Once at the lab, Prof.Ivan will explain how an important package has arrived and that he needs someone to go get (thats you) and that he needs someone to go and deliver a special item (thats Terry). But these errands require us to go into the wild, so now we get a POKEMON!! Sweet deal! Better yet, These are rare Dragon types too! You can Choose from: And of course, our Rival will choose second and of course he wants to battle!: After beating our Rival, our dragon will now be level 6. Sweet. So now lets head out and start our adventure! While we are here though, why not start by exploring our home town. It's always good to know where Home is since there isn't a Pokemon centre around. Mom can always heal us if we need to. Our home is the farthest House to the Left. Literally one of two so can't really mess that up. Now if we go up just past the ledge and then head left towards our house, we will meet a trio of trainers. Now lets save our game right here, as this will be a sequence of battles with no interruptions which means no running home to Mom to heal our Pokemon in between fights. So lets get this started and talk to one of them: First up is George of the Trainer Trio, his first and only Pokemon is a Patrat. Even though it's level 4, remember our Pokemon is only level 6 so it'll be a tough start. Now Dratini offers up some nice stacking damage moves like Whirlpool and Wrap. They don't do much damage intially but they do damage over time so they aren't totally useless. As for Bagon, he's a bit more of a powerhouse. So let's Bite and try for the flinch since we can outspeed the Patrat. Gible is more about Accuracy reduction. Mud-Slap is good for some damage while lowering it but we also got Sand-Attack. Scary face to help us go first and tackle for some heavier damage then what Mud-Slap can give us. This strategy can be used for all 3. We may need to heal in between fights, so good thing we got that potion from our PC. We will have to sacrifice a turn to use it but if it keeps us strong then it's worth it. For Jathia, we would want to hit it with non contact moves like Whirlpool and swift or Mud-Slap for damage. Bagon would be at a disadvantage in this fight as it only has contact moves, so just try for a couple Leers to lower defense and try and on shot it with Bite. And last but not least, Omar. Gible's accuracy lowering attacks would be great here as Tail Whip could devastate this early in the game. Dratini would be good with a couple Swifts. Bagon again though, won't be able to do too much. Again try for a couple Leers and go for the heavy hit bite. Don't expect the flinch too often though, as Quick Attack will always outspeed us. And that is that. The Trainer Trio defeated! Oh and we also get a super prize, a Nugget! Thats basically $5000 on top of the $1000 we just beat out of them. Not a bad start money wise. So now lets head up to Douba Road and get us some EXP. Douba Road Douba Road actually has a lot of Pokemon here for a starting Route. And the levels of these Pokemon are actually quite high for the beginning so be careful of critical hits and make sure to grind a bit and visit Mom lots for healing. I'd say a good level to move on with would be level 10 or 12. 15 would be best to be safe since the next two battles will be a bit challenging. As we head up, we will be stopped by a random dude. He will give us a nifty little item called a Dragon Fang which boosts the power of Dragon moves by 10%. Useless to us now since we don't have a Dragon move yet, but whu not equip it for when we do. Now up a little and to the left is a man representing the Poke Marts. Talking to him will net us another free Potion. Free stuff is awesome. So now that have an idea as to what lives in Douba Road, let's head up a bit and visiti our old stomping grounds at the Trainer School. Inside we will meet our old Teacher, Lady Weatherbell who will challenge us to a battle. This battle will be challenging to say the least. While both forms of the Weatherball will be not very effective against our Dragon (Gible excepted since it's Dragon/Ground), Roselia is still capable of dealing devastating attacks with them. Not too mention they get a boost from the weather as well which would basically nullify any bonus we get from our resistance. So it's best to be quick in dealing with Roselia and deal lots of damage as quick as you can. Bagon should keep to it's Leer strategy since Roselia has the potential to poison on contact. Dratini and Gible at least have non contact moves they can use so let's spam those. After the battle is over we can now go up to the board and read the various status effects. For those new to Pokemon all together, here they are: Poison: Deals damage to Pokemon at the end of every turn. Will deal 1 damage to HP for each step taken outside battle. Burn: Deals damage to Pokemon at the end of every turn. The Pokemon with burn will have it's attack stat reduced by 50% Paralyzed: The Pokemon may become immobilized during battle, skipping it's attack. The Pokemon with Paralyze will have it's Speed stat reduced by 50% Frozen: The Pokemon becomes immobilized until it thaws out. Pokemon have a 20% chance to thaw each turn. Sleep: The Pokemon is put to sleep and is immobilized for 0-5 turns. Now lets head back out and continue our errand for Prof.Ivan! Next up is Mainland Cave. So lets head Westward and then South once we pass the tree lines and find the Cave Entrance. It's really not that hard to find actually, but it is guarded by the one and only PETE! And guess what? He wants to battle! So lets battle Pete so we can continue our quest for Prof.Ivan! Now that Pete has been beaten, time to head in. Mainland Cave So, now it's just a small straightforward cave. There are no items in the cave so you can proceed without searching. Or just run around and see whats here. Now that we know whats in here, lets head to the North exit in the cave. Now as we attempt to exit, a very rude and vague girl will appear. Lets put her in her place This fight is actually pretty easy, and if you did some grinding already, you should already have a Dragon move handy to deal with her Axew. All 3 starters learn Dragonbreath at level 14. Now lets continue and finish this already. As we exit the cave, it's not exactly an exit. More like someone has set up shop here. But don't get your hopes up, this isn't a Poke Mart with the worst location. It's just some shop that we can't actually shop at. Instead it serves only to give us our package for Prof.Ivan, so let's get that package and lets head home. Journey Home As we exit Mainland Cave and get back to Douba Road, we run into some unexpected trouble. We are challenged by a man with a Tornadus. OR rather we foolishly challenge them... to a battle... with our little dragon... and their big ol level 50 Tornadus with Hurricane that can hit 100% of the time in Heavy Rain... which it currently is... yea apparently we aren't too smart. So this is a lost battle for sure. I mean you could try and grind it out until your level 55 or so and then take it on, but honestly, who's got time for that. So lets take the loss. As we lose, not so gracefully either, that mysterious voice from our dream comes to us and basically makes it so we don't lose any money. Yay! So now the battle is over, apparently we are so fatigued after that oh so short battle that we are at a loss for words and faint. But thankfully our buddy Pete stuck around to rush our limp body home to Mom. Good, now she can heal both us and our Dragon. Win-win. As we wake up now, we head downstairs, go through some kerfuffle with Pete and Mom to make sure we are ok, and oh wait, we still have Prof.Ivan's Package. Lets go deliver it to him. After some Dialogue, things get said, stuff happens and now we got a Pokedex and 10 Pokeballs. Sweet. Can this day get any better? Wait, it just did. We get to go stuff tiny animals into tiny mechanical balls. Neat. Now lets head outside. Before we leave to stuff animals into balls we need to make sure we don't get lost. So lets head to our good friend Terry's house (Rival) and get a Town Map from his lovely sister. Okay, now we need to make sure not to fill up our entire party with Pokemon yet. We don't have access to a Poke Centre with a PC yet so we can't switch any Pokemon and the next area has lots of Grass types which we would need one for a difficult battle at the end of that path. So let's catch some useful Pokemon like Blitzle and Timburr and maybe a Flying Type (I prefer Taillow) and train them up a bit (Maybe level 10 or so) and then head on into the Twist Woodlands!